Patent Literature 1 discloses “a standard work execution support apparatus including: a standard work information storage unit configured to pre-associate and store position information indicating a position of a worker's hand in image frames forming moving images of work performed in accordance with a standard work procedure with time information indicating a timing at which the hand is at the position indicated by the position information; an image analysis unit configured to generate position information indicating a position of another worker's hand in image frames forming moving images of work performed by the another worker captured by a video capture unit; a difference calculation unit configured to calculate a difference between a position indicated by position information corresponding to the time information stored in the standard work information storage unit and a position indicated by position information generated by the image analysis unit at a timing indicated by the time information in the moving images captured by the video capture unit, and a difference between the timing indicated by the time information corresponding to the position information stored in the standard work information storage unit and the timing at which the image analysis unit generated the position information indicating the position matching the position indicated by the position information based on the moving images captured by the video capture unit; and a superimposition unit configured to superimpose, when a calculation result by the difference calculation unit is more than a predetermined value, an image corresponding to the position information or time information stored in the standard work information storage unit on the moving images captured by the video capture unit, and display the superimposed image on display means.”